


Apenas observe

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Aquela era a fantasia de James.





	Apenas observe

Aquela era a fantasia de James. 

Isso sendo dito devia ser claro que aquilo não era apenas algo que Lily estava deixando acontecer, era algo que não tinha saído da sua cabeça desde que James tinha confessado pra ela que era algo que ele gostaria. Era algo que toda a sua pele parecia estar implorando para que acontecesse.

Ela se olhou no espelho em cima da pia mais uma vez antes de voltar para o quarto, ela estava usando uma calcinha e um sutiã branco que lhe davam uma aparência quase angelical o que fez ela rir baixinho.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e viu que Sirius e Remus já estavam apenas com suas roupas de baixo, enquanto James estava na cadeira completamente vestido e sem se mover, exatamente onde ela tinha deixado ele. Lily sempre suspeitou que seria assim, caras como James eram do tipo que adoravam se amostrar e ficarem cheios de pose mas quando em quatro paredes se tornavam submissos, embora ela não tivesse nem perto de suspeitar a que nível aquele aspecto da psiquê de seu namorado ia. Havia um número razoável de fantasias que eles já tinham experimentado, mas nenhuma naquele nível, Ele sem ser capaz de se mover ou falar só vendo seus melhores amigos foderem o amor da sua vida enquanto ele não podia fazer nada a respeito e ela por sua vez aproveitava e adorava cada minuto.

“Você está linda Lily” Remus disse.

Sirius riu.

“Meu deus Remus, isso é um menage não um encontro”

“Ignore ele Remus, eu lhe agradeço” ela disse andando até ele, e ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo nos lábios.

Ela pode sentir que ele já estava meio duro, com ela aumentando isso ao esfregar por baixo das roupas a ponta de seu pênis contra o clitóris dela, então ela levou seus beijos dos lábios pelo pescoço dele até o torax, a barriga até chegar na virilha, até que ela estivesse de joelhos quando ela puxou a cueca dele e começou a chupá-lo. Remus era um pouco maior do que James então ela teve um pouco de dificuldade de engoli-lo por completo, mas mais do que o tamanho a maior diferença era o gosto, tão mais forte do que ela estava acostumada, talvez fosse algo relacionado a ser um lobisomem, talvez fosse apenas ele, qualquer que fosse o caso ela gostava. Enquanto isso as mãos de Remus acariciavam de leve seus longos cabelos ruivos, e uma das mãos dela estava na cintura dele para lhe oferecer equilíbrio e a outra dentro de sua calcinha acariciando não tão levemente seu clítoris.

Até que houve um puxão em seu cabelo que a levou para longe de Remus, ela olhou para cima e viu uma parte considerável de seu cabelo enrolada no punho de Sirius.

“Evans de jeito você acabar me dando um complexo por me sentir excluído” Sirius

“Coitadinho de você” ela disse.

Ela começou a chupar Sirius, enquanto isso Remus se ajoelhou atrás dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço e suas costas com seus dedos percorrendo o pano branco da calcinha. Depois de um tempo ele começou a colocar seu dedo por baixo do pano vibrando em sentir o quão molhada ela estava. Com seus dedos lambuzados dela ele colocou dois dedos na vagina dela, e um bem de leve no ânus.

“E acho que é hora de nós irmos para a cama” Lily disse.

Os três foram para a cama, ela tirou seu sutiã e sua calcinha, Sirius começou a beijar seus seios enquanto Remus estava com sua boca na virilha dela, com sua língua indo do clitoris até a entrada da vagina em longas lambidas que faziam com que ondas se prazer já corressem sobre ela e que sua pele se arrepiasse, ela provavelmente teria tido um orgasmo ali mesmo se Sirius não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para penetrá-la, bem rápido enquanto Remus voltava seus dedos para o ânus dela e os beijos de Sirius pareciam cada vez mais ferozes com a barba arranhando forte a sua pele macia.

“Posso Lil ?” Remus perguntou.

“Sim”

Sirius diminuiu um pouco seu ritmo para Remus penetrá-la por trás. E parando completamente no momento em que Remus a penetrou completamente. Sirius podia sentir o pênis de Remus pulsando dentro dela separado do dele próprio apenas por uma fina camada de carne, e aquela sensação mais do que tudo que tinha acontecido desde que eles haviam entrado naquela noite havia sido o momento mais excitante que ele experimentara naquela noite.

Lily tinha usado um feitiço em si mesma antes deles chegarem garantindo que ela estivesse propriamente lubrificada para doer menos mas naquele primeiro momento desconforto.

“Tudo bem Lily?” Remus perguntou dando leve beijos contra seu pescoço suado.

“Sim, eu só preciso de um minuto”

“Certo”

Eles ficaram parados por um tempo, com sua boca indo de Sirius para Remus, e quando ela parava para respirar era a vez de Sirius e Remus se beijarem.

“Vocês podem se mover” ela disse.

Ela disse e sem nem se preocuparem em estabelecer um ritmo eles começaram a foder ela ferozmente. Ela geralmente gostava de se mover mais mas aquela situação tinha um certo apelo, aqueles dois homens dentro dela, limitando todos os seus movimentos, como se ela fosse uma boneca feita para eles foderem.

Pouco antes dela gozar o seu olhar acabou encontrando o de James, ainda sentado. Ele tinha obedecido as regras e não tinha se despido ou se tocado, mas pela mancha que ela via na calça dele ele tinha gozado uma vez mesmo assim, e pela ereção que ela podia ver ele provavelmente faria de novo bem rápido. Ela achou que ela teria que fingir se esquecer dele para fazer com que a fantasia dele se realizasse, mas acabou acontecendo naturalmente.

Ela tirou os olhos de James e voltou a focar em seus amantes, o suor deles misturado com o dela, suas mãos segurando forte o suficiente nos quadris dela que ela tem certeza que haveria marcas no dia seguinte, e eles se beijando ferozmente sobre os ombros dela. Lily gozou e ela não notou naquele momento mas James gozou junto com ela.


End file.
